Another Chance
by Mana Noor Akil
Summary: Don't you ever wish that L didn't die in the 25th episode of the anime? What if Rem had been smarter and not as dumb as to kill off L? What if the lovable L was alive to continue the Kira case? How would it turn out? ...Find out! Read and review please!


**CHAPTER 1**

**Version 2.0 (Edited once – thank you to those who reviewed and pointed out the fact about the fake rules. I'm quite disappointed in myself for overlooking that fact.)**

**DISCLAIMER: Death Note does not belong to me. However, this plot and any OC s used are produced solely from MY imagination, therefore they DO belong to me. **

**Please Read and Review! **

****

* * *

"L, may I speak with you?"

Curious, L glanced up at the feminine shinigami Rem, whom he had yet to grow accustomed to. "Of course, Rem." Although his tone allowed his emotions to be undetectable, he was still startled by the Shinigami – after all, when one is brought up with logic and science, it is quite difficult to accept something that is unexplainable; something that is the supernatural and therefore against the laws of nature.

Rem's eyes flickered to Light Yagami, who was sitting by the computer, currently discussing with the other members of the Task Force. "Would it be alright if we went somewhere more private?"

Although L pretended that he had not seen where Rem's gaze had gone to, her behavior only assured him more that his suspicion of Light Yagami may prove to be correct. "Of course."

L excused himself and walked upstairs to the 15th floor, where Rem had already reappeared and was waiting.

"What is this about?" the raven-haired young man inquired.

"L. I know that you suspect Light Yagami to be the first Kira, and Misa Amane to be the second. I will help you catch Kira; but under one circumstance." At this, L looked up from his candy devouring with a questioning gaze. "You promise that no matter what evidence you gather on Misa, you shall let her go free."

L was not surprised at the Shinigami's offer. He had seen her devotion to Misa and had noticed it for quite some time. "Rem, that would be completely une-"

The Shinigami cut him off. "I will do what I **must **to protect Misa. And if you do not accept my offer and Misa ends up being in danger, I **will **_**kill**_ you."

The man blinked. His tone was monotonous as always. "Rem, does this mean that you are also admitting that Misa _is _the second Kira?" Rem was about to retort, frustrated with L's behavior, when L continued on. "Very well. However, I shall do so on some conditions as well. First of all, Misa will relinquishher death note, so that there is no chance of her killing people ever again. Secondly, you will tell me and the task force everything you know about the Death Notes and of the first Kira. And when I say Task Force, I mean the team and myself, excluding Light Yagami. He, _and _Misa must know nothing of this – agreed?"

Rem looked at him gratefully. She would do anything and everything in her power that allowed Light Yagami to be put away for life. When she had confronted the murderer of his plan (which was that Rem would see L as a threat to Misa, and being able to know his real name, she would kill him, after which she would die – meaning that Light could kill Misa as well), he hadn't denied it at all. She knew that Misa was in more danger from Light Yagami than she was from the world's number one detective; L.

And if Light Yagami happened to _die_ for some reason, it would only be for the better. Misa Amane would continue her life, relinquishing the Death Note, and Rem would make sure that this would not only mean that the memories of the Death Note would be wiped clean from the girl, but the memories that a _Light Yagami _ever existed as well.

Rem recalled one last thing. "L, when you want Misa to relinquish her death note; it will eventually find another owner on Earth, for I cannot obtain it until an owner of said Death Note either dies or the Death Note is destroyed."

L thought carefully. "Hmmm... that could prove to be a problem. What if Misa relinquished the death note and gave it to me?"

Rem looked at him, surprised. "You wish to use the Death Note?"

The genius growled silently – as if he would ever do such a thing. "Don't be absurd," he said coolly. "However, if the Death Note stays in my possession, then I will know for sure that at least one Kira will have stopped killing."

The shinigami understood. "I see. However, you must keep your word. Misa Amane shall not fall into danger."

L complied and continued. "Very well. Now let us begin with you telling me everything you know about these Death Notes and the first Kira."

****

**More to come! Read and Review! **

**Ohmigod. I have got to edit this chapter a THIRD time so that I can get rid of the repetition in word use (in other words, I'm off to find a thesaurus!)**

**[I apologize for having more Rem than L in this chapter, but I had to get it out of the way!]**


End file.
